The Gasman And The Blind Man
by Luke273
Summary: Iggy and Gazzy have had feelings for each other for a long time. When Max, Fang and Nudge leave will that love flourish. Or when they return will everything crumble around them. (Im pretty new to fanfiction so any type of comment is appreciated, also tips are very helpful).
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Gay fanfic between Gazzy and Iggy and maybe in later chapters Ari or Fang.**

 **Caution: This Story Contains Boy X Boy action with (under age sex between minors). Don't like don't read. It also contains language and fighting scenes. Without further ado let us begin.**

 _This is a maximum ride story. It will take place between Gazzy and Iggy when Max, Fang, and Nudge leave to find angel in the first book._

"I can't believe they just left us here." Said Gazzy. "I mean she's my sister I want to save her"

"Don't sweat it Gaz, I was getting tired of taking orders from Mistress Max." replied Iggy lying on the couch ruffling his hair.

"Damn, I just don't like feeling useless." Said Gazzy slamming his fists onto the counter top. Iggy just sighed and motioned Gazzy to sit next to him. Gazzy nodded and walked over to him and sat on the couch picking up the remote. Gazzy was searching for his favorite movie Mad Max (mostly because the title reminded him of how max was usually)

"Ugggg… I can't even find Mad Max to watch." Gazzy fumed.

"Here give me my laptop I have a bookmark for the movie." Sighed Iggy. Gazzy brought over the laptop and it hummed to life. Despite being blind Iggy was rather skilled at navigating around the computer. He went to his bookmarks and began scrolling down. But a certain tab caught Gazzy's eye. _"What the hell Ig is that a gay porn tab. Are you gay to" thought Gazzy._ Iggy found the tab and clicked on it reveling the movie.

"Umm… thanks Ig" Gazzy said still confused.

"No prob Gazz." Iggy replied laying back down on the couch. Sometime went bye on the movie when Iggy realized his great mistake. _"Shit I didn't take my bookmark down on that gay thing" thought Iggy. "That's probably why Gazz was acting weird when the movie started." "Ugggg…what do I do?" Iggy though._

"Hey umm… Gazz did you…by…any chances… see anything weird on my bookmark's pa-page." stuttered Iggy.

" _Shit he knows I saw." thought Gazzy._

"Yeah I did Ig but don't worry im ok with it, you're my best friend I wouldn't let something stupid like that stop us from being friends." Gazzy said relieved.

"Thanks Gazz that means the world to me." Iggy said sighing. Iggy sat up right on the couch and leaned over a bit. Gazzy moved over towards Iggy and snuggled with him like he usually did. He nudged (no pun intended) his head into Iggy's chest and Iggy put his arm around him.

" _You should tell him you like him Gazzy" was the only thing playing in Gazzy's brain. "Later" he kept telling himself._

The movie soon ended and the started playing the movie San Andres.

"Hey Ig im kind of cold, can you go get a blanket from the closet." asked Gazzy making his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing Gaz." replied Iggy lifting Gazzy head and setting it on a pillow. Gazzy gave a whimper. He didn't want to leave Iggy's warm embrace. Iggy quickly returned but not just with a blanket but with a bowl of popcorn.

"You know me so well" smiled Gazzy tacking the popcorn. Iggy covered them up with the blanket and he took Gazzy back into his arms. The movie was starting to end and Gazzy finally decided he was going to tell Iggy.

"Ig there's something really important I have to tell you" said Gazzy looking serious.

"Ok shoot" replied Iggy.

"Well…im sort of…in...Lovewithyou" Gazzy said the last part really fast.

"Huh…what, have I told you Gazz use you're words" Iggy smirked.

"Ok fine…i…am in…love with you" Gazzy said holding his breath.

"Well isn't that convenient." smiled Iggy.

"Huh!" asked Gazzy

"I love you to Gasman (if you don't know that's Gazzy nickname because… well you can figure out)" Iggy laughed.

"Really!" shouted Gazzy with his eyes beaming. Iggy nodded and smiled embracing Gazzy in a bear hug. "Oh Iggy you know how hard it's been not telling you!" shouted Gazzy. Iggy just laughed and smiled as he held his friend close. Gazzy looked into Iggy's gray eyes and planted a small peck on his lips.

"I really love you Gazzy… I serious love you." said Iggy. Iggy leaned towards Gazzy and Gazzy did the same. Iggy kissed Gazzy on the lips but this time it was a passionate kiss full of love and heat. Gazzy stopped the kiss to get air and then cuddled really close to Iggy nudging (again no pun intended) his blond hair into Iggy's chest. The movie ended and Iggy cleaned up while Gazzy held on to him like a little girl hold's her favorite teddy bear.

"Hey Gaz im going to take a shower care to join" said Iggy a little seductively.  
"Of course!" said Gazzy running up stairs to get ready. Iggy put the blanket up when he heard the shower turn on. He began to walk up stairs and he herd Gazzy's footsteps get closer.

"Hurry Ig im already ready." said Gazzy walking around in his black boxer briefs with a small bulge in them.

"Ok, ok give me a sec." replied Iggy rushing to their shared bed room. When Iggy got in there he herd Gazzy jump on his bed. Iggy slowly took off his shirt and exposed a rather muscular chest. Gazzy gave a little whistle and Iggy chuckled. He then removed his jeans revealing his green boxer briefs with a seemingly large bulge in then.

"Well I see "little Ig" is excited" snorted Gazzy.  
"Ha, Ha now come let's get in the shower" Iggy laughed. He herds Gazzy leave the room and his footsteps trail down the hall. Iggy followed and he walked into the bathroom hearing that Gazzy was taking a pee.

"Really right now" Iggy snorted.

"Would you rather I had pissed on you?" asked Gazzy

"Oo… kinky." Iggy said with a smile. Gazzy flushed the toilet and then pulled his boxers all the way off showing off his hard 5in. cock with a nice light lair of blond hair around it. Gazzy gave an Iggy a small peck on the lips and jumped in the shower. Iggy soon followed by taking his boxers off reveling his hard 8 in. cock. He then jumped in the shower with Gazzy and poured shampoo on Gazzy's head.

Iggy began scrubbing Gazzy's hair as Gazzy faced forward the water splashing on his face. Iggy put body wash on Gazzy's back and then started washing his back. Gazzy loved the feeling of Iggy's soft hands on his back. Iggy then got lower and slapped Gazzy's ass cheek.

"Oo…Watch it Ig" Gazzy said in response.

"Hey, hey I cant help myself, you're but is so cute Gaz." Iggy chimed. Gazzy blushed and then took Iggy's hand of his back and then turned to face Iggy. Iggy put his hand under Gazzy's eye and felt bags under them.

"You tired Gasman?" Iggy asked in a whisper.

"No…no" stammered Gazzy sleepily.

"Yeah right" Iggy laughed. Gazzy leaned over and his head fell on Iggy's chest snoring. His hand's came down and one of them touched Iggy's cock "by mistake".

"Cheeky little monkey aren't you Gazzy." Iggy chuckled with a smile. Iggy picked Gazzy up and dried him off. He put Gazzy's boxers in the hamper and pulled out a pair of new one's which he put on Gazzy. He laid Gazzy in his bed and covered him with his covers. Iggy planted a soft kiss on Gazzy's forehead and started to walk over to his bed.

"I-Ig… can you sleep…with me please" Gazzy said rubbing his eyes.

"Sure thing Gasman" Iggy smiled.

Iggy put on a new pair of boxer briefs and laid down next to Gazzy. Gazzy nuzzled his head into Iggy's shoulder. Iggy rapped his arm around Gazzy and Gazzy held him tight.

"Don't ever let go ok Ig?" Gazzy asked eyes closed.

"Don't worry I don't plan on ever letting go" Iggy's voice seemed to trail off as he slowly drifted asleep.


	2. An Explosive Encounter

**Hey, guys! Sorry, it took me so long to make another chapter of the story. I've just been really busy with some stuff lately. Also to fix some issues people had Iggy is seventeen and Gazzy will be fifteen. I know it's not the same age difference as in the books. Also even though they're both older they are going to keep the same personalities so Gazzy will still act like a little kid. So with all, that out of the way hope you enjoy!**

A nice mountain breeze swept through Gazzy and Iggy's room. (Iggy opened it last night because Gasman was…well you know). The wind blew through Iggy's perfect orange hair and it slowly woke him up. He leaned up and saw Gazzy's sweet sleeping face. He lowered his head and brushed Gazzy's blond hair back and gave his forehead a soft sweet kiss. Iggy slowly got out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen. When he got down there he began to make eggs and bacon for him and Gazzy. He was making the eggs when he heard a thud from upstairs. Iggy gave a small laugh and put the eggs on a plate with two strips of bacon. He sat down at the table with the plates as Gazzy came down the stairs rubbing his eyes and pulling his boxers up.

"Morning sleepy head," Iggy said a smile.

"Can't talk… nee-d…food." Gazzy said like he was dying. Iggy laughed and picked Gazzy up and sat him down at the table. He instantly began munching away and was quickly done.

"Better?" asked Iggy. Gazzy gave a big smile and went over to hug Iggy. Iggy could feel him grow closer so he opened his arms wide.

"Yes much better" Gazzy replied with as he kissed Iggy's cheek. Iggy responded to that with a little ass grab. Gazzy grunted and sat in Iggy's lap and felt a bulge.

"Wow, excited." said Gazzy in a weird accent.

"It's called morning wood Gaz, you'll understand when you're older." Iggy chuckled. Gazzy shrugged and got off Iggy's lap and lied down on the couch. "You know Gaz you're still in your boxers," Iggy called out to him.

"So are you," Gazzy called back. "Bedside's with no one here it's better this way, and more comfortable".

"Fine, whatever," Iggy said. "I don't really have a problem with it I mean it's easier to touch your cute buns than through those than pants" Iggy beamed.

"Oh, stop you're making me blush, on the other hand, " Gazzy said sitting up. Gazzy grabbed the TV remote and started flipping the, on the other hand, was stuck with maid duty. After a while Gazzy was tired of sitting alone and called out "Iggggg….I'm lonely" he moaned carrying out the g.

"Ok, ok I'll finish the kitchen later," Iggy said throwing the sponge over his shoulder. He plopped down on the couch next to Gazzy and they snuggled. Eventually, two hours had passed and Gazzy was tired of being wound up inside. "Hey Ig, " Gazzy asked, "Wanna go for a fly?"

"Why not, I haven't stretched my wings all day," Iggy said rolling his shoulders.

"Ok then race you to the cave," Gazzy said speeding out the door.

"Hey not fair!" Iggy yelled at him. Iggy ran out the door and unfolded his beautiful pale-ish six-foot wings. He flapped his wings only a few times before he was above the trees and bursting through the clouds and feeling the rush of adrenaline flow through his body. He flew back down towards the ground and flew into the canyon. Iggy followed the canyon all the way to the mountain at the end and came to a halt at the cave.

"Took you long enoughslowpoke,swell" said Gazzy sticking his tongue out as he watched Iggy walk in the cave.

"I took the scenic route," shrugged Iggy

"Don't come up with excuses loser," said Gasman in a joking tone giving Iggy a hug. Iggy smiled and wrapped his arms around Gazzy and carried him to the front of the cave.

"Iggy, can we just stay here forever and never have to worry again?" asked Gazzy curling up next to Iggy on the cave floor.

"I wish Gazzy, I wish," said Iggy yawning and lying down for a nap with Gazzy.

 ** _Line break_**

Gazzy and Iggy both woke up to the sound of a large explosion and the smell of smoke and wood burning. They both flew out of the cave and flew towards the smoke. When they got there they were shocked.

"No…no…NO!" Gazzy yelled as he saw his home burning. "No this isn't real it can't be, Iggy, tell me it's not real," cried Gasman tearing up in the eyes. He dove down towards the house but was intercepted by Iggy pulling him back.

"Gaz I know, I know its ok, will be ok calm down," Iggy said unsurely. Truthfully Iggy wanted to the same as Gazzy but he had to be strong, strong for Gazzy. He managed to calm down Gazzy and they slowly made their way over the mountains.

A few hours later Gazzy and Iggy found their way to a motel in the woods and decided to stay the night. Gazzy snuck in through an air vent and unlocked the window to a room to let Iggy in.

"Why thank you kind, sir," exclaimed Iggy as he went through the window. Gazzy gave him a weak smile and plopped down on the bed and buried his head into the pillows. Iggy frowned and sat on the bed next to Gazzy. He patted him on the back and pulled him from the covers. He had tears in his eyes and wrapped himself around Iggy.

"Iggy *sniff* what do you think there doing to Angel *sniff*," asked Gazzy tightening his grip on Iggy. Iggy opened his mouth to speak but shut it.

"Well Gaz," Iggy said after a few minutes "I don't know, but Angel is strong she's not going to let them hurt her. She'll fight them!" said Iggy trying to show confidence in his voice.

"Thanks, Ig," said Gazzy rubbing his tears out of his eyes. Iggy kissed Gazzy on the cheek and sat him in his lap.

"Here, you wanna watch a movie or TV or something?" asked Iggy running his hand through Gasman's hair. He nodded when he heard a bang on the door.

"Come out you little chickens," said Ari banging on the door "You don't want me to go in there."

"Damn it they followed us here, I knew we should have flown lower." whispered Iggy to Gazzy as he pushed him to the window. "Gazzy I need you to fly as fast as you can and meet me about five miles down the road, don't turn back." said Iggy rushing him out the window.

"Ig I'm not leaving you I wanna fight with you," said Gazzy hovering outside the window.

"Gazzy if there is one thing you could do for me right now for me it's to make sure you're safe," said Iggy with very much seriousness in his voice. Gazzy nodded and started to fly away and instantly regretted his decision. He felt like he had turned his back on Iggy.

"All right freaks I've had enough," said Ari breaking the door off its hinges. Iggy turned to face the eraser and readied his fists. Ari charged at the bird kid and Iggy vaulted over his back and flung him into the wall. Ari growled and shook his head as he flung the bedside table at Iggy. He ducked out of the way but was punched in the face by Ari when he sat back upright. Ari picked Iggy up by the throat and began to squeeze. "You'll never see your little friend again," said Ari with a spine-chilling laugh.

"Actually I'm his boyfriend," said Gazzy charging through the open window and sticking a small box on Ari's back. Ari let go of his grip on Iggy and tried to claw the box of his back.

"Iggy. OUT. NOW!" shouted Gasman as the two bird kids flew out the window and the explosion behind them flung them into the trees.

"Gazzy what the actual hell!" Iggy shouted, "There could have been people in those rooms!"

"Relax after I "flew away" I went back to the lobby and saw that none of the rooms were occupied. I wouldn't let innocent people get hurt."

"Oh well in that case, that was friggen awesome! The heat was so intense!" Iggy said as Gazzy's eyes lit up. Gazzy gave Iggy and hug and kissed him on his chin. Iggy grabbed Gazzy's hand and they spread their wings and flew over the trees.


End file.
